tentang dia dan sekuntum melati
by Cinerraria
Summary: Tentang dia yang menyita perhatian Levi, dan sekuntum melati yang jatuh sehabis hujan. [drabble #RivaMika]


Disclaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin milik Hajime Isayama. Penulis hanya meminjam karakter dan tidak mengambil keuntungan bersifat materi dari fanfiksi ini.

.

 **fluff - semi canon - drabble**

 **.**

* * *

Tentang dia yang menyita perhatian Levi.

Dapur umum di barak _squad_ mereka, Levi melihatnya pada suatu pagi, sedang menanak nasi dan menjerang air. Semua orang masih terlelap. Mentari baru saja menyapa batas horizon dan kokok ayam terdengar dari pinggir hutan.

Gadis itu menghindari tatapan Levi yang menuntut penjelasan terhadap tiga cangkir yang mengepul di atas meja. Adakah tempat untuk Levi bergabung dalam pesta teh mereka?

Jalan pikirannya sangat mudah dipahami. Levi tidak terkejut saat mendengar jawaban, "untuk Eren," katanya─ _tsk,_ _nama_ _itu_ _lagi_ , "dan Armin," tepat seperti dugaan. Pesta teh tiga sekawan─tiada tempat untuk Levi.

Maka, Levi memilih tidak meringsak ikatan tiga sekawan itu, meskipun ingin. Sebab hanya dia─gadis itu─satu-satunya alasan bagi ambisi Levi.

Levi bersembunyi di balik kedok mengawasi. Tak ada yang curiga ketika dia berdiri di balik dinding, menguping canda tawa mereka bertiga─mengamati mimik wajah gadis itu.

Bintang jatuh menyala di atas dinding serupa baja. Mereka berbicara mengenai mimpi masa depan: kebebasan selayaknya angin yang menembus batas dinding, dan keberanian seumpama ombak yang memecah karang lautan.

Wanita itu tersenyum─bagai cahaya yang menyelinap melalui mulut gua lalu menerangi dinding stalakit yang lembap. Wajahnya bersinar, menampakkan gigi putihnya yang bersih. Mengapa senyuman seindah itu baru tampak sekarang?

Levi paham bahwa jawabannya gamblang. Itulah mengapa dia berbeda. Tipe gadis yang senang menyembunyikan perasaan. Hanya pada orang yang berharga baginya, dia bagi senyuman terbaiknya.

Dia yang Levi awasi dari pojok ruangan, ketika Kapten berambut kuning itu memergoki lamunannya. Levi menyangga siku di sandaran kursi. Cangkir kopi menempel di bibir. Levi tidak mengatakan apa-apa saat diberitahu bahwa dirinya terlihat berubah akhir-akhir ini.

Dia memang berubah, karena bosan, Levi membatin. Jarum jam berlalu dari detik hingga menit sementara mengupas misteri titan pembangkang itu sama seperti menggali sumur di gurun pasir.

* * *

.

Tentang dia yang mengusir kebosanan Levi.

Ketika suatu sore, pelangi baru saja turun menyingkap hujan. Levi ditemukan berdiri di depan jendela. Gadis itu terpaku di belakangnya. Di ujung koridor, dua pintu kamar yang berhadapan terbuka lebar.

Levi hanya melirik melalui bahu, pura-pura tidak peduli padahal perasaannya sedang berbunga. Rencana sukses, tetapi bukan kebiasaannya menghadapi wanita dengan tangan terbuka. Keangkuhan Levi tercermin melalui ucapan, "ada apa kemari?"

"Melati putih ...," Levi menyimak kata per kata. Suara lembut itu meresap dalam dirinya. Levi membiarkan perasaannya berkecambah dan terus tumbuh lebih tinggi.

"... ada di atas syalku yang terlipat di atas kursi. Siapa yang meletakkannya di sana?"

Jadi tentang sekuntum melati? Yang jatuh secara tiba-tiba di tempat yang tidak semestinya?

"Untuk apa aku menyelinap masuk kamarmu tanpa ijin?"

Siapa sanggup menahan angin yang menyapu aroma tanah sehabis hujan? Barangkali, aroma melati sore ini akan tersimpan hingga saat Levi berloncatan di atas tengkuk titan, menari dengan tusukan pedang. Dia tak ragu mengorbankan segala miliknya demi menebus kepemilikan gadis ini.

"Maaf, _Heichou._ Bukan itu maksudku. Aku hanya berspekulasi. Kamar Anda kan paling dekat dengan kamarku."

Levi yakin dengan satu kali kendikan bahu dan sanggahan singkat, "mungkin melati itu jatuh karena tertiup angin."

Yang Levi sesali ialah saat gadis itu mohon undur diri lalu kamarnya kosong─seperti semula, menyisakan celah yang sangat luas dalam ruangan.

Mungkin sekarang belum saatnya. Biarlah waktu yang akan menjawab. Tentang dia yang telah memaksa Levi sengaja berdusta.

Levi tidak menyadari kalau gadis itu tahu, angin tidak meniup melati, tetapi konspirasi sepasang tangan dan hati yang terlalu meninggikan harga diri.


End file.
